The ED Road Trip
by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol
Summary: The ED Staff Go On A Long Road Trip {Co-Written With casualty1fan}
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the ED and all the staff were preparing for the road trip. They had decided to go on a road trip to Calafornia as the loss of Nick Jordan had hit them hard and they felt they needed a break.

Lily & Ethan  
As Lily and Ethan packed up their stuff they fell over the suitcase that were on the floor which caused them to giggle an they leaned in for a light kiss. But the kiss soon became more passionate. Lily was the first to break away as she gasped for air. They jumped up and began packing again and by 2:30 they were packed showered and ready.

Sam & Tom  
Sam's POV  
Finally we are all going on a road trip but Iain will be there! I hope we don't have to share a room with him. I hope we can share with Robyn or Scarlett and Lloyd or Zoe and Max. ME and Tom started packing an finished soon enough as we had been packing most of the week. We dropped the kids off at their nans and made our way to the ED.  
End of POV

Max & Zoe  
Max and Zoe had nearly finished packing when Katy shouted up that nanny was here. SO they went downstairs and Katy grabbed her bag and went with her nan. When Max and Zoe had finished they made their way to the ED where they were all meeting.

After everyone had arrived they made their way to the camper van and sorted into rooms.  
Room 1: Max, Zoe, Ruth and Jay  
Room 2: Fletch, Tess, Scarlett and Lloyd  
Room 3: Sam, Tom, Iain and Robyn  
Room 4: Lily, Ethan, Adam and Jessica  
Room 5: Cal, Ella. Louise and Noel.  
Room 6: Ash, Mac, Jeff and Dixie  
Room 7: Linda, Lenny, Dylan and Nick

Once they had all unpacked and where settled they began their road trip...


	2. Chapter 2

Room1: Zoe and Max

Zoe and Max were sitting beside each other, Zoe felt her phone vibrate, she looked at it and saw that she had a text from Max.

_"Ruth, this should be fun"_

Zoe laughed slightly as she had told Max that she not only didn't like Ruth but when she was around Ruth it annoyed her.

_

Room 2: Fletch and Tess

Fletch and Tess sighed as the long journey began, they had managed to keep away from each other since Tess ended their affair nearly a year ago but Fletch was going to find it even harder as he now had to share a room with her but he hoped that Scarlet and Lloyd would stay with him most of the time or else they would have the surprise of their lives and find out about their colleges affair.

Room 3: Tom and Sam

Sam noticed the evil stares Tom and Iain were giving each other, they were as good as worst enemies and Sam knew it.

Sam also knew that she would have her work cut out keeping Tom from throwing the first punch at Iain.

_

Room 4: Lily and Ethan

Ethan watched Lily who had her eyes firmly fixed on the window, she was looking at the world as it passed by.

"Lily?" said Ethan

"Oh em yea" said Lily who had been snapped out of her daze

"Are you ok?" said Ethan

"Yea, of course" said Lily before retuning her eyes to the world that passed them

_

Room 5: Louise, Ella, Cal and Noel

"I want the double bed" said Louise to Noel as she flicked through her phone

Noel laughed slightly as he looked at Ella

"What?" said Louise who was chewing bubble gum

"There only are 2 beds" said Ella between her laughs

"You got to be kidding me" said Louise "there is 4 of us"

"I know, bed buddy" said Noel to Louise laughing and tapping her arm


	3. Chapter 3

**Still With Louise, Noel, Ella And Cal**

Louise gave a huff and crossed her arms"Fine i'll share with Noel Ella you can share with Cal". This made Ella's stomach do a back flip she had a crush on Cal ever since she first met him and only Lily knew about it because Ella could trust Lily

"Can you exuse me a moment" Ella said as she left the room to go find Lily

Ella knocked on the dormirty door and entered"Lily can I speak to you please it's important" Ella asked Lily nodded and walked outside

"So whats..."Lily didn't get to finish her sentence when Ella blurted out

"I have to share a bed with Cal"Ella said Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing"Lily this isn't funny"

"Oh sorry Ells its not funny its bloody hilarious"Lily said Ella slapped Lily playfully round the head

"I hate you"Ella said as Lily hugged her"What am I going to do

"No you don't you love me" Lily said"Your gunna be fine Cal isn't that bad"

"You sure" Ella asked as Lily nodded

"Positive"


	4. Chapter 4

Room 2: Tess, fletch, Lloyd and Scarlett  
Tess sat on the bed and sighed, it was only her and fletch in the room so she could be honest and say what both of them were thinking.  
"The awkwardness is already making me feel sick" said fletch who had got there seconds before Tess  
"Your right" said Tess "but me, you or Zoe weren't sorting out the rooms"  
"True" said fletch who sat down at the edge of his bed facing Tess  
Scarlett and Lloyd had gone to room 3 which was occupied by Sam, tom, Iain and Robyn, the only reason they had went to room 3 was because Sam and tom were friendly plus Scarlett and Lloyd had gone out the previous week with Robyn into town.  
Fletch looked at Tess who looked exhausted, worried and most of all scared, he didn't know if it was because they were sharing the same room and both them knew how hard it would be to keep away or if it was something else that was completely different.  
"Tess" said fletch calmly  
"Yea" said Tess who immediately looked up, the tears evident in her eyes  
Before fletch had said anything Tess got up and left.  
"Need to see Zoe" said test as she slammed the door shut  
Fletch put his head in his hands and sighed, had he been the reason Tess was in tears?  
Fletch couldn't answer that question yet and knew that Tess would make up some stupid excuse even if he did.


End file.
